


the one thing i can't get

by ohcinnamon



Category: Smosh
Genre: 100 drabble challenge: day two, F/F, Pining, Unrequited Crush, just a little drabble i did!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: Birthday wishes are supposed to be kept secret, after all. She doesn’t have to tell anyone what she wished for if she doesn’t want to — even if what she wished for was the person on the other end of the line.it's olivia's birthday, and there's really only one thing she's wishing for — even if she'll never admit to it.





	the one thing i can't get

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody! i've been doing a 100 drabble one-a-day challenge, and i thought i'd post the best ones to my ao3! this one was for day two, and my prompt was the word "midnight" — and this came out of it! sorry if it's shorter than my normal writing; it is just a drabble, after all, but i hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> (title from "she (for liz)" by parachute)

“I mean, it’s midnight, so it’s technically your birthday!” Courtney’s voice is excited on the other end of the line, and Olivia can tell that she’s beaming without even looking at her. “How does it feel to be 26?”

“About the same as it did to be 25,” Olivia replies, a hint of laughter in her voice. She's been 26 for approximately thirty seconds — it's not like she's going to feel some major change now, if at all. “I don’t think it’s supposed to feel any different, Court.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know that, would I?" Courtney retorts playfully, a teasing note in her tone. "I’ve never _been_ 26.”

The late-night call from Courtney might be Olivia's favorite part of her birthday, this year and every year. It’s kind of become their own little tradition by now that they call each other at 11:50 PM on the day before their respective birthdays, and talk on the phone until they hit midnight. Often, this stretches on for hours past midnight, but Olivia is tired, and she’s waking up early tomorrow for birthday breakfast with her mom, followed by spending the day with her friends — which, of course, includes Courtney. She’s kind of Olivia’s favorite person, in multiple different ways.

“I can’t _wait_ to see you tomorrow, I’m so excited,” Courtney says, and the earnest eagerness in her voice makes Olivia’s heart seize up. _Yeah, me too,_ she thinks, her stomach flipping. _I just wish you’d feel excited for the same reasons I do._ “Well, today, I guess, since it’s after midnight now.”

“I guess you’re right, then,” Olivia says, her chest filling with warmth. Courtney is such a _dork_. It’s one of her favorite things about her, though, if she's being honest. “And I’m excited to see you too, babe.”

Calling each other “babe” is something that’s starting to feel like being stabbed in the chest, but just the slightest amount; they’re tiny pinpricks, but with enough of them there, she still feels like she’s bleeding out slowly. She’s not sure how much longer she can say it with how much it’s started to hurt lately, but she doesn’t want to let on to Courtney that something is wrong. Their friendship is something she treasures more than anything, and she wouldn’t risk that for anything — even if she thinks that, sometimes, Courtney might feel the same way.

“I hope you like your present; I really did try to get you something you’d like this year,” Courtney says, and it makes Olivia smile, despite the other emotions battling out in her brain right now. One of her favorite things about their bond is how much they genuinely care about each other. She’d never had something like that before Courtney came along.

“I always like your presents, Court,” Olivia reassures her, silently aware of the soft smile on her own face right now. It’s a smile that’s reserved for sweet, tender moments like this, something that she keeps to herself when she can. It’s not her fault that the cameras sometimes pick up on it — this smile jumps out around Courtney more and more lately, and she can’t help it. “You’re, like, one of the best gift-givers I know. I’m sure I’ll love it, whatever it is.”

“I hope so.” There’s a lull in the conversation for a minute, but it’s not weird. Silence is always comfortable between them; they don’t have to talk to enjoy each other’s company. “Oh, Liv? Don’t forget to make a wish! Actually, do it right now, so I _know_ you won’t forget.”

Olivia pauses for a second, thinks about what she wants more than anything. It’s not hard to come up with. She already knows it, has known it for a while, now. She _should_ be trying to get over wanting it, but fuck it. It’s her birthday, and she’s allowed to wish for whatever she wants — at least, today she’ll allow herself to. “Okay, I did it. You happy now?”

“What did you wish for?” Courtney asks, and she winces involuntarily. She knew the question was coming, but that doesn’t make it sting any less.

“If I tell you, then it won’t come true, silly,” Olivia jokes, trying to keep her voice as steady and cheerful as possible. Courtney means well. She’d never hurt Olivia intentionally, and they both know that. “That wish is mine.”

It’s not like it’ll ever come true, anyway. It’s just... _wishful thinking_ , as cheesy as that is.

After Courtney wishes her a happy birthday three more times and she finally hangs up, she flops backwards onto her bed, sighing long and loud. Having a crush on her best friend isn’t something she ever planned on dealing with, especially when said best-friend-crush turned out to be on another _girl_ , but it’s something she’s learning to cope with. She just hopes she finds a way to get over this soon, before she blurts it out without meaning to. She doesn’t want anyone knowing about this.

Birthday wishes are supposed to be kept secret, after all. She doesn’t have to tell anyone what she wished for if she doesn’t want to — even if what she wished for was the person on the other end of the line.


End file.
